


Family

by superwholockedfangirl99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, happy endings always happen here, the fluffiest fluff there is, the winchesters get a happy ending, tiniest bit of angst--but it's resolved quickly, totally AWWWWW worthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedfangirl99/pseuds/superwholockedfangirl99
Summary: Just a little Jo/Dean family fluff! Various drabbles featuring different characters.





	1. Winchester Family Christmas

Sam never thought it would be Dean to settle down and have a family and the white-picket fence life. Okay, truthfully there was no white-picket fence…and they lived in Bobby's house…where Dean worked at the garage. But, he guessed Jo changed his brother that way. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see that Mary had opened the door.

"Hi, Uncle Sammy!" Mary said.

"Hey, Mary. Um-where's your-" he replied, stopping as he heard a crash and a muttered curse. "You know what..never-mind"

He took his niece by the hand and walked into the living room and was met with the sight of Dean struggling with a 5-foot Christmas tree while Jo sat on the couch, feeding William and looking on with an amused expression.

"Mary, who was at the door?" Dean shouted from behind tree branches.

"Morning, Dean." Sam replied as his niece had wandered back upstairs to her room. Dean swatted branches aside so he could see his little brother.

"You need to teach Mary how to answer the door correctly." Sam said, sitting down.

"What, with 9mm behind her back? That's next year, Sammy, next year." Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

Morning, Jo." he said.

"Hey, Sam. I'm gonna go lay William down. Think you can help Dean-O with the tree?" she replied. Sam grinned.

"Sure thing, Jo."

She smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Dean appeared from behind the tree and looked at Sam.

"I swear, I'm gonna burn that thing to hell and back." he muttered. Sam chuckled and stood up.

"Just grab the tree and hold it straight. And don't move."

By the time Jo returned the tree was set up.

"All it needs now are ornaments." Sam said. Dean dragged a big bin in as Jo called the girls. Immediately, Charlotte was at Sam's feet.

"Uppy, Unc Sam!" she said. He picked the two-year up and held her against his chest.

"Chismas tee! Pwetty!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the light-filled tree. Sam smiled.

"You betcha, little squirt. Prettiest Christmas tree ever!" he replied. Mary tugged on Jo's hand.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Yes?'

"Do we have the bestest family in the whole wide world?"

Jo smiled as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yep. The best family ever."


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds out some important news.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that Jo is…and you're…and I'm… Ellen's going to kill you!" Sam stuttered. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled Jo closer to him.

"Yes, Sammy. Jo is pregnant, I am going to be a father and you're going to be an uncle. And please don't mention Ellen killing me. It's bad enough that she doesn't know that we're engaged." he replied. Sam choked on his water.

"WHAT?"

"Shit. Sorry, Jo." Dean muttered. His fiancée smiled at him.

"No problem, Dean-O. She was going to find out anyways." she replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder where her head lay.

"Find out what?" Ellen called from the back room.

"I'm engaged and pregnant." Jo called before grabbing Dean's hand and running for the door. She laughed loudly as her mother's curses reached her as they drove off in the Impala. Dean grinned at her.

"You're full of surprises." he murmured.

"Admit it, you love it." she grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short. It's a drabble. They are supposed to be short....right?!?!


	3. 1+1=4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo gives Dean some good news

Bobby ran over to Dean's prone figure, Sam following closely behind him.

"Bobby? How does he look? Is he going to make it, Bobby?" Sam asked, worry coloring his voice.

"Dean? Damnit, idjit. Of course you would choose now to get mauled by a hellhound, you stupid boy. You have a wife and a two year old daughter that need you, so you better keep fighting! And the fact that your pretty little wife just might shoot me to death if anything happens to you and I don't really want to die today, Dean." Bobby growled, shaking the unconscious man. He looked up as running footsteps approached.

"Dean-O?" Jo asked, her voice wavering slightly. Bobby looked up at her as Sam moved to let her take his place by his brother's side.

"Jo, now listen. He might not-"

"Bobby, finish that sentence and it will be the last one you ever say. Understand?" Jo growled through clenched teeth as she leaned down over her husband.

"Dean, you can't give up. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. You know how you said you wanted Mary to have a playmate? You know how you had a plan for a least two girls and a couple boys as well? It's gonna happen, Dean. Mary is getting a little sister or a brother, so you better wake your ass up, princess! Because I will be damned if I am going to raise two of your spawn by myself while you slum it up in heaven. So, time to quit the sleeping and wake up. We have a town to clean up." she told him, her voice growing louder.

"Joanna, let me see him." Castiel said from behind her.

"Cas? Can you save him?" she asked" The angel nodded.

"I may be able to repair the damage done. But, I must hurry. This is very time sensitive."

Jo hurried out of the way and Cass took her spot. He held his hands over the gaping hole in Dean's side and a white light shone fro his palms. Suddenly, Dean gasped, eyes opening. He groaned and gingerly touched his side. He looked up and saw Jo.

"Baby, you okay?" He asked. She nodded through her tears as she moved back to his side.

"Did you hear any of what I said to you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Something about Mary being a big sister."

She nodded. 

"Yeah. Come on, let's get home to our daughter and give her the good news"


	4. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A perfect name for the perfect baby."

"DEAN! We are not naming our child 'Apple' just because you like apple pie. Nor are we naming her 'Cherry' or 'Impala' for your stupid car!" Jo shouted.

"Hey! My 'stupid' car has saved your pretty little butt too many times to counts darling." Dean snarled, defenses rising with the jab to his beloved Baby.

"Well, what about Alia Grace?" Jo asked. Dean's nose crinkled.

"Sounds like some kinda of fantasy star name." He commented. Jo heaved a sigh, hands cradling her seventh month old baby bump.

"Look, Dean-O, the baby comes in 2 months. We already have the nursery set up. We have the dresser stocked with every little outfit a baby could want. We have wards in place for her protection. Now all we need to do is come up with a name! Why is it so hard?" she asked, frustration getting the best of her. Dean was silent for a minute, then his face lit up in a grin.

"I got it! Her name is Mary Ellen Winchester. Named after two of the most amazing women I have ever known in my life, not including my beautiful wife." he exclaimed. Jo smiled.

"It sounds perfect, Dean." she replied. Dean grinned.

"A perfect name for the perfect baby."


	5. Hide-n-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have found the Bunker--and Jo and Sam have discovered something else!

"Jo?" Dean called as he walked through the hallways of the bunker. No reply.

"Mary? Charlotte? William?" he called, turning into the room that doubled as a living room. Still no reply. He w getting worried now.

"Sam?" he asked, panic growing as his younger brother didn't reply. "Cas! Get down here!' Panic now laced his normally composed voice. The angel didn't appear. His panic doubled and he reached for his phone, dialing his wife's number.

_"This is Jo. Leave a message"_ replied the voicemail. He cursed and tried Sam's number. No answer. Cursing even louder, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and made sure his keys were there. He started to make his way to the garage, where the Imapal was. He stopped when he heard the tinkling laughter of his eldest daughter. He followed it into the kitchen where he found his seven year old, eating cookies.

_What the hell? I was just in here!_ he thought as Mary spotted him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Hiding!" she replied with a toothy grin.

"Hiding? Are Mommy and Uncle Sam hiding too?" he asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret. Uncle Sammy said so." Mary replied. Dean turned as he heard voices coming from the living room.

"Come on, Mary." he said, making his way back to the room he had just left. There, he found Charlotte and William playing on the floor. Now he was even more confused.

"Charlotte, do you know where Mommy is?"

The five year old shook her head.

"Se-cet!" William shouted. Dean sighed.

"I give up! Who wants ice cream?" he asked. All three children shouted in glee and the four Winchesters made their way back into the kitchen.

"Cas? Where the heck did you come from?" Dean shouted.

 

After the four had left and Dean had discovered Cas sitting in the counter eating cookies, a panel popped open in the wall and Jo and Sam came tumbling out, each doubled over in laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sam howled. Jo nodded, tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

"Priceless." she responded.

"So, how long do you think we should wait until we tell Dean the bunker has secret passageways?"


	6. Mary's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Ellen Winchester goes on her first date.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening. Dean and Jo had just returned from a hunt with Sam, who at the moment was still living in the bunker. Mary watched as her younger siblings fought over who got to be Yoshi on Mario Kart. A knock came on the door and the green eyed, blond 17 year old dashed for it.

"Don't worry! I've got it!" she exclaimed, brushing past her father as she opened the door. She smiled at the boy on the other side.

"Mary Ellen Winchester, who is that?" her father questioned. She turned towards him and gulped slightly.

"This is Matthew, Dad. I told you about him before you and Mom left for your trip, remember?" she replied. Her eyes brightened as Jo appeared from the kitchen.

"Mom! You remember me telling you about Matthew, right?" The other blond haired hunter nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Have fun on your date, okay? Matthew, I would like her home by 11, please? You both know there is school tomorrow." she said waving as Mary slipped out the door and the two teens drove off. As he shut the door, Dean turned to Jo.

"Who the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Language!" William said, walking in from the living room.

"And it was a bad one too, and that means a whole two dollars for the swear jar!" Charlotte chimed in, following her brother into the kitchen. Dean scowled in the direction of his other two children.

"Shut your faces!" he growled, his face belying his words as he pulled out his wallet and slipped two dollars into the glass jar on the counter.

"Relax, Dean. It's just a boy from school. Mary has been talking non-stop about him since the year began. She told us when we left for the hunt that he asked her out on a date. She told him to wait until tonight because she knew we were going to be gone until today. You don't have to worry about her, Dean. She's old enough to make careful decisions. And besides, she's known how to handle a gun since she was five. I don't think a date with a boy from school will be any danger." his wife told him.

"I don't like him." Dean replied. Jo just laughed and walked away.

"My mom didn't like you either, Dean-O. And look where we are now."


	7. Third Time's the Charm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, maybe this time we'll get a boy. You know they say, 'third time's the charm!'"

"Dean, I need to talk to you." Jo said. Dean grabbed a two-year old Charlotte and a four-year old Mary as they tried to escape from him.

"What was that, Jo?" he called, talking over the shrieking laughter of the two girls as they tackled him to the floor. She smiled at the sight. Who would have known the infamous Dean Winchester would be bested by two little girls.

"We need to talk." she told him. Spotting the look on her face, her husband immediately sat up.

"Girls, go see if you can bug Uncle Sam for a little bit, okay?" he told them. They nodded and ran from the room, laughing. He stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice. She smiled and nodded, hands coming to rest on her belly.

"Everything's fine, Dean. Just, how would you feel about another little one?" she replied. He stared at her before comprehension dawned on his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. She nodded again and he laughed.

"Hey, maybe this time we'll get a boy. You know they say, 'third time's the charm!'" he told her.


	8. What Are You Watching?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally, this one's just for shits and giggles. I had a fun idea and ran with it.

"What is this? Jo, do you see what our daughter is watching?" Dean asked. Jo poked her head in from the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. Sam got her started on it." she told him before returning to whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

"Sam? Seriously? This is about vampires. You know, vampires. We kill vampires! And she's watching a show about falling in love with not one, but two! What has the world gone to? First Stalker Edwin or whatever the hell his name was and now this. Vampire. Brothers. And my brother watches this? He needs some new watching material." Dean grumbled. Mary laughed.

"Dad, it's just a show. 'Sides, didn't you use to watch Dr. Sexy?" she asked. Dean glared at her.

"Shut your mouth. Dr. Sexy is better than the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert and always will be."

Mary tuned around, a twinkle in her eye.

"I never said her name was Elena Gilbert." she told him. Dean stopped.

"Shut up." he muttered before walking out of the house. Mary laughed.

"Mom, did you know Dad watches the Vampire Diaries?" she giggled.

_Later that evening_

"So, you got my daughter hooked?" Dean asked as Sam came back into the room with a couple of beers. Sam shrugged.

"I was rewatching last week's episode and she walked in. She thought it sounded interesting." he replied to his older brother. Dean nodded.

"I still can't believe he made her forget he told her he loved her!"

"Well, he thinks Stefan's better for her." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Damon is totally the better match for her. He's the opposite of what she is. They fit together. She and Stefan are too similar. Besides, Damon is better." the eldest Winchester replied. This time Sam rolled his eyes.

"She fell in love with Stefan first."

"Damon met her first. And I can't believe Alaric's a vampire now. If he dies, I'm giving up on this show. Damon will lose his drinking buddy." Dean replied.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can we just watch the episode?"


End file.
